Mi Nueva vida
by mariakaren1
Summary: La historia cuenta despues del The king of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Xiaoyu es transladada a un nuevo colegio, en el cual se hace amiga de Alisa..la cual la ayuda a reencontrarse con Jin..
1. Chapter 1

Xiaoyu es una chica que vive en Japón Junto con su abuelo Wang Jinrey y su mascota Panda, Desde que esta tenia 6 años fue entrenada por su abuelo en diversas artes marciales Chinas, Estudiaba en un colegio llamado Mishima Polytechnical School,Fundado por Heihachi Mishima en el cual paso su infancia y hizo grandes amigos como Mirahu Hirano y Jin kazama, Luego cuando cumplio sus 18 años, Fue transladada a un nuevo instituto en donde estan los mas ricos, y importantes luchadores de todo el mundo...

*Este era el primer dia de colegio*  
Xiaoyu: wuaaaoo panda(Asombrada), Este colegio se ve super Genial..es como una mansion XD  
Panda: (Sisi se ve genial espero ir contigo)  
Xiaoyu: Vamos Mirahu entremos.. (Oh mierda-_-) Es cierto que ya no estudiamos juntas, la estoy empezando a extrañar..

Se ve que viene un hombre con una cara seria caminando hacia donde estaba Xiaoyu y panda..  
Xiaoyu: Quien sera ese?  
Panda: (Ni la menor idea)  
Hombre: Buenos dias Señorita..y oso..  
Panda: Rugiendo(Que no soy un osooooo acaso no me ves las manchas blancas y negras soy un panda)  
Xiaoyu: Pero si este me parece conocido, pero de donde sera..  
Hombre: Yo tambien le he visto en alguna parte y a su mascota oso tambien..  
Panda: Guuuuuff (Que no soy un oso-_-)  
Xiaoyu: Ve que el hombre tenia un papel que decia The King of iron fist tournament 5..(Pensando) YAAA SEE! Usted Es Lei wulong, El detective usted estaba en tekken 5.  
Lei: Claro que soy yo, como no acordarme de ti xiaoyu solo queria saber si me recordabas XD.  
Xiaoyu: Pues al principio estaba un poco confusa...Pero ya que, Vamos que se me hace tarde..  
Panda: (Si vamos!)  
Lei: Disculpe xiaoyu pero me temo que panda no podra entrar...  
Xiaoyu: P..Pero porque panda es como mi mejor amiga  
Lei: Disculpe, pero en el cartel dice que no se permiten entrar mascotas..  
Panda: Grrhgrrr hgrgrrr (Alfin y al cabo me ire a dar un paseo)  
Xiaoyu: Bueno esta bien, Panda cuidate ,cuidado con algo por ahí..

Panda se va a dar una vuelta por alli, a buscar que hacer, de curiosa como siempre .

Xiaoyu: Pues segun mi abuelo me toca estar en el en salon A-2.. Y aqui esta.. Cuando xiaoyu entro se sorprendio al ver ese hermoso salon, con enormes ventanas cortinas.. De diferentes colores.. Muebles, y una pizarra electronica... (Pensando: Wuaoooo, Pero esto es lo maximo*O*)  
Lee: Buenos dias señorita, Mi nombre es Lee chaolan y sere tu nuevo profesor..  
Xiaoyu: (Pensando: Vaya hasta el profesor es atractivo) Hola, Me llamo Ling xiaoyu*Presentandose a su clase*  
Lee: Muchas Gracias, Ahora debes tomar asiento..  
Xiaoyu: *Toma asiento y empieza a prestarle atencion a la clase*.

Ya han pasado 3 horas...

Mientras que panda estaba cansada de tanto caminar.. Se para..  
Panda: (Pero donde estara xiaoyu.. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no me viene a buscar sera que me ha abandonado?, no no creo ire a ver que pasa)

Panda entro sin que nadie la mirara, dentro de la institucion.. Dejando huellas por todo el camino...  
Panda: (Sere muy cuidadosa)... Pero luego vio que un Gran plato de Bambu*su comida favorita* y esta no se aguanta las ganas... (Esta bien solo comere un poquito nadie se dara cuenta)

Mientras los chef's estaban hablando por otro lado, Panda aprovecha para comerse los bambus que estaban en la mesa.. Derrepente va caminando una chica millonaria de cabello amarillo y largo.. Y se da cuenta de la situacion..  
Lily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Que significa esto? U...un P...P..PANDA EN EL COLEGIO!*Señalando a panda*  
Panda: (Oh...Oh.. Creo que estoy en problemas) Sale corriendo..  
Lily: Atrapen a esa cosa, De inmediatamente!  
Guardia 1: Vamos atrapemoslo.. No se saldra con la suya.  
Guardia 2: Corre vamos!

Los de la clase de xiaoyu, escuchan el alboroto y salen..  
Lee: Chicos en orden.. No se adelanten mucho puede ser muy peligroso..  
Alisa: Oh pero que es eso?..  
Xiaoyu: Oh oh.. No me digas que ese es...*Se ve escondiendo*  
Alisa: Hay que detenerlo ahora.. De quien sera ese panda..  
Xiaoyu: E...es mio..  
Alisa: Y tu eres? La chica nueva..  
Xiaoyu: Si, un gusto en conocerte..  
Alisa: Yo no tanto, tu mascota puede hacer mucho daño, debemos de hacer algo..  
Xiaoyu: Tengo una idea.. *Con permiso, pasando por debajo de todos junto con alisa*  
Alisa: Todos atras!  
Lee: Pero que se supone que van a hacer ustedes dos? Estan locas ese panda las puede matar..  
Xiaoyu: El no hara nada n.n... Panda ven aqui ahora..

Pero justo cuando panda venia fue atrapado con una liana por uno de los guardias y lo amarran..  
Guardia 1: Ya todos pueden estar tranquilos...  
Guardia 2: Si.. Ya este no se va a tropezar otra vez aqui.. Lo vamos a llevar a un zoologico..  
Lily: Si llevense a ese bicho, de aqui, ademas que huele horrible *Tapandose la nariz*quien sea el dueño..que malo es..Que asco..  
Xiaoyu: Oye callate ahora.. Eres una niña maleducada, No deberias decirle asi a una mascota..  
Lily: JAJAJAJAJA.. Acaso eres tu la dueña?  
Xiaoyu: Pues S..si.. Ya vete o te parto la cara..  
Lily: Pues bienvenida.. *Posicion de combate*  
Xiaoyu: con que asi lo quieres no? *Posicion de combate*  
Lily: Vamos!

Lily le da unas cuantas patadas pero esta las esquiva..Xiaoyu hace lo mismo, Pero a lily no le dio tiempo esquivarlas y cayo al suelo...  
Alisa: Ya ustedes dos paren de peleear que ya tenemos mucho con el alboroto del panda, quedense tranquilas..

En eso llega el director del colegio ... A que no saben quien es pues, nada mas y nada menos que Marshall que despues de tantos años ver que su restaurant fracasaba..decidio ser director de un colegio..  
Lily: D...Director marshall, esta aqui!.  
Marshall: Pues si, que es lo que estaba pasando hace un momento..  
Xiaoyu: Pues mire, mi amiga lily y yo( Pensando: Odio decir esto) Estabamos practicando algunas cosas para los torneos usted sabe...  
Lily: Claro asi es( Cara sonriente)  
Alisa: Sii ellas dos era lo que hacian mientras yo les obsevaba.. Y le iba deciendo detalladamente todo lo que iban hacer...  
Marshall: Verdad? Ustedes 3 estan castigadas...a la direccion ahora mismo..  
Lily, Xiaoyu, Aslisa QUEEEE?  
Marshall: Y este panda que?..  
Guardia 1: Se ha escapado del zoologico.. Debemos llevarlo de vuelta..  
Marshall: Pues Llevenselo.. Al zoologico denuevo.. Un animal tan grande como ellos no pueden estar aqui..  
Lee: Vamos todos entren.. Al salon, Menos xiaoyu, Lily, y alisa.. Ustedes van con el director..  
Xiaoyu: Pero que pasara con panda... El no es del zoologicoo.. Panda es mi mascota..(Nadie la escuchaba).  
Lily: Todo es tu culpa por tu estupido panda...  
Xiaoyu: Ya callate.. Que tambien es tu culpa porque empezaste a gritar y a insultarlo..  
Alisa: Ya silencio las dos...Estamos en graves problemas.. Asi que todas... A llorarr.  
Lily, xiaoyu alisa: snifffff, snifff..

Que pasara despues, Como les ira en la direccion a lily, alisa, y a xiaoyu? Llevaran a panda al Zoologico? nOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP!:D Este es muy corto.. para el proximo lo hago mas largo.. Comenten soy nueva en esto :(


	2. Sorpresas

En el anterior Cap, Panda forma un alboroto dentro de el Instituto, Lily y Xiaoyu hacen un combate, pero estas son interrumpidas por El director Marshall Law el cual las envia a la direccion junto con alisa, Por ser testigo.. Y A pandan deciden llevarselo a un zologico..

Lily: Señor director, todo ha sido culpa de esta niñata.. *Señala a xiaoyu*  
Xiaoyu: Jum..  
Marshall: Ya niñas es hora de que se callen.. Alisa es la que va hablar sobre lo que ocurrio..  
Alisa: Con toda sinceridad..te dire pues.. Panda.. Es...  
Lei: *Le interrumpe* Señor director.. Tenemos problemas La G Corporation ha conspirado contra nosotros y quiere apoderarse de los laboratorios del colegio..  
Marshall: Este maldito de Kazuya siempre saliendose con la suya .. Chicas despues soluciono este problema por ahora.. Pueden ir a sus salones..  
Xiaoyu:(Pensando: Kazuya? Me suena ese nombre..)  
Lily: Mucho mejor *Se va a su salon*  
Xiaoyu: Oh caramba, al parecer me ibas a delatar..  
Alisa: Como crees que haria eso? Claro que no XD  
Xiaoyu: Oye una pregunta que significa eso sobre la G corporation que dijo el director..  
Alisa: G Corporation... *Recopilando Datos* G Corporation : Es una compañia que se encarga de las investigaciones Biogeneticas de animales o Humanos, ademas de la produccion de armas- (Wikipedia) Se dice que su gobernante es Kazuya Mishima quien quiere apoderarse de esta escuela porque posee un tipo de armas y cuerpos inmortales..  
Xiaoyu: Alisa? Como sabes todo eso.. (Pensando: Kazuya? Ese nombre lo he escuchado)  
Alisa: E..h.. Mi cerebro y estudio, es todo n.n  
Xiaoyu: Y que tal si echamos un vistazo al laboratorio por alla..  
Alisa: Seria demasiado peligroso.. Ademas ir nosotras solas es imposible...  
Xiaoyu: Bueno... *Quedandose con la duda*  
Alisa: Somos amigas no? XD.  
Xiaoyu: Claro que si.. Oye por ahora solo tengo un objetivo y es salvar a panda del Zoologico en donde esta..  
Alisa: Seguro que tal si por la mañana vamos a investigar..  
Xiaoyu: Bueno.. Por ahora voy a mi casa, que ha llegado la hora de salida y mi abuelo me debe estar esperando..  
Alisa: chao amiga! n.n

Wang: Xiaoyu..*Cara molesta* Como es posible que el primer dia de clases ya estes en problemas..  
Xiaoyu: O..ohh abuelo.. Solo fue un accidente *Carita de perrito XD*  
Wang: Si claro xiaoyu, y panda en donde esta?  
Xiaoyu: Mañana ire a verle..(Pensando: Y juro que lo sacare de alli)  
Wang: Vale sal a comprar algunas cosas.. Que hacen falta en la casa.. Aqui tienes el dinero..  
Xiaoyu: Oh claro abuelo...

Mientras que iba de camino a comprar se encuentra con un viejo amigo..  
Hwoarang: HOOOOLAAAA XIAOYU tenia tiempo sin verte luego de que te fuiste del instituto.. Como la has pasado?.  
Xiaoyu: HOLAAA hwoarang, cuanto tiempo la he pasado mas o menos pues..  
Hwoarang: Y eso? Eso por Jin cierto?  
Xiaoyu: Oh no era por eso pero ya que lo dices... A Jin tengo años sin verle. (Salen lagrimas)  
Hwoarang: Ya no llores..  
Xiaoyu: Sabes algo de el? Como esta? Que esta haciendo?  
Hwoarang: Pues la verdad me han dicho que lleva una vida muy rica.. Es todo lo que se..lo demas no me interesa, el sigue siendo mi rival por todo lo que ha pasado.  
Xiaoyu: Vida rica? Vaya (Pensando: Jin donde quieras que estes cuidate mucho)  
Hwoarang: Bueno me pierdo, tengo que llevarle unas cosas a mi maestro Baek que por ahora esta un poco enfermo.. Te veo luego.  
Xiaoyu: Vaya espero que se mejore pronto.. Te veo luego n.n

Xiaoyu.. Aun estaba un poco pensativa por lo de el Laboratorio que habia en su colegio..asi que decidio ir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.. Entro por la puerta de la parte de atras.. Y vio tantas cosas que no sabia que existian..  
Xiaoyu: Vaya no sabia que mi colegio tendria todo esto.. Mientras que iba sorprendida vio una enorme puerta que decia'' Laboratorio'' No pase solo para personales.. Pero derrepente escucha un ruido.. Y se esconde por unas plantas que estaban por ahí...y cuando vio era alguien desconocido no lo podia diferenciar porque llevaba una manta negra encima... Mientras que decia en voz baja... Sera que el viene por lo mismo que yo? *Derrepente su teléfono empieza a sonar, era una llamada de su abuelo que estaba muy preocupado* ...Oh,oh no abuelo ahora no..  
Desconocido: Quien esta ahí? Que salga ahora mismo.. Como ve que nadie sale.. Empieza como que a investigar como se abria la puerta..  
Pero de rrepente sale xiaoyu, y le pega una patada que la deja al desconocido en el suelo..  
Xiaoyu: Quien eres tu? Y que haces aqui..  
Desconocido: Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti.. Vete no deberias estar aqui es muy peligroso, le da otra patada..  
Xiaoyu: Oh eres muy habil, le lanza una patada que cae otra vez al suelo..  
Desconocido: *Muy debil* ahg ahgg.  
Xiaoyu: Veremos quien eres.. Xiaoyu le quita la manta al desconocido, y cuando mira...  
QUEEE? E...eres tu.. Que significa esto.. Porque estas aqui? A..alisa!  
Alisa: Disculpa xiaoyu, por no habertelo explicado antes.. Pero te dire, este no es mi verdadero cuerpo..Mi verdadero cuerpo esta alla adentro, por eso todos estos años he buscado una solucion para entrar pero no puedo..  
Xiaoyu: Q...quee? Si ese no es tu cuerpo de quien es entonces?  
Alisa: Pues mira *Se saca el brazo*  
Xiaoyu: Queeeee O_O, p..porque haces eso.  
Alisa: Pues porque yo soy un robot..  
Xiaoyu: E..res un... Robot, Esto no lo puedo creer..  
Alisa: si. Nunca lo entenderas..T.T  
Xiaoyu: Ya alisa, esta bien... Pues yo te ayudare a encontrar tu verdadero cuerpo!  
Alisa: No creo que sea posible.  
Xiaoyu: Lo imposible siempre es posible, vamos afuera. Luego venimos aqui..

Pero al salir.. Escuchan varios pasos que se acercan...  
Xiaoyu: Creo que estamos en problemas  
Alisa: Igual digo..  
Guardia 1: Agarrenlas no dejen que se escapen, Vamos guardia ..10 en sus posiciones rodeenlas..  
*Xiaoyu y alisa se pegan de espaldas*  
Alisa: Podremos contra ellos?  
Xiaoyu: Pues eso creo.. *Posicion de combate*  
Alisa: *Posicion de combate*

Nos veremos en el prox cap, Xiaoyu se ha enterado de que alisa es un robot y quiere recuperar su cuerpo... Pero algo inesperado se acerca.. Podran ellas dos contra 10 guardias? Eso lo veremos. Byeee n.n


End file.
